What the Heart Wants
What the Heart Wants is the twenty-first case of Criminal Case and the twenty-first case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the eighth case of the district. Plot With info from Lydia Maddox, the team had a lead on the black market as one of their drug dealers was found dealing at the set of a TV sitcom. With everything that has happened since the main actor was found taking drugs, Chief Armstrong sent the player alongside Josiah and Giovanni to investigate. But when they got there, they found mechanic turned repairman Wayne Sparks, dead and smoking from electricity. Later on, Kenny informed the team that the victim was last spotted at the local police department. Soon afterwards the team was confronted by Osgood Medina telling them they have to leave the district, but they're able to stay due to the fact they're investigating a murder. Eventually the killer was revealed to be local police officer Maxwell Hardy. With all the evidence, Maxwell confessed that not only he killed Wayne, but he was a member of the black market as well. He went undercover in the police force, and manipulated Osgood into wanting the team out of the district. However, the team didn't leave, causing Maxwell to try and push harder. As for Wayne Sparks, the leader of the market's operations in the district wanted revenge on him for informing the public of their actions. So Maxwell confronted Wayne and threatened him, but when he threatened Maxwell in turn to go to the proper authorities, Maxwell electrocuted him. For his actions and betrayal to the law, Judge Blackwell sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, the team needed to work with the local police to track Maxwell's movements, hoping it would lead them to the mastermind of the market's operations in Stardust Junction. The player worked with Josiah first off to look at Maxwell's belongings. There they found a journal detailing the market's operations, enough to make Maxwell out to be the leader. Though he denied it, he eventually had to confess, and fingered the leader to be The Great Horatio, and even said there was proof at the crime scene. One of Horatio's magic trunks was left there, with orders from Horatio himself telling Maxwell to kill Wayne Sparks. Osgood also assisted the player and informed the team he saw someone that reminded him of Horatio. With all this proof, the team confronted Horatio, who cracked under the pressure and confessed. It was mostly done as vengeance against the people for shunning him after Reus' first murder, confirming that Reus was not working with the black market. So he felt he should try to monopolize the Artist of the Stars ceremony in the black market's favor, having worked with them ever since the incident. However, before the team could arrest him, Reus appeared wanting revenge against the police for taking his kill away a few cases ago. Knowing Horatio's actions, Reus doesn't want him taking his spotlight, and said they'll see him as an artist amongst the stars, leading them to believe he'll be at the ceremony. A few hours later, Osgood himself comes by and reports that Horatio's body was found in front of the theater the ceremony will be held. Summary Victim *'Wayne Sparks' (Electrocuted to death on a TV set) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Maxwell Hardy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to rubber gloves *This suspect chews gum *This suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to rubber gloves *This suspect chews gum *This suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to rubber gloves *This suspect chews gum *This suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is a police officer Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to rubber gloves *This suspect chews gum Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is a police officer Suspect's Profile *This suspect has access to rubber gloves *This suspect chews gum *This suspect uses teeth whitener Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bruise *This suspect is a police officer Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has access to rubber gloves *The killer chews gum *The killer uses teeth whitener *The killer has a bruise *The killer is a police officer Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate TV Set (Clues: Victim's Body, Business Card, Torn Wires) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to rubber gloves) *Examine Wires (Results: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Examine Business Card (Results: Victim's Business Card) *Investigate Garage (Clues: Police Bludgeon, Silk Hat, Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (9:00:00; New Suspect: June Solomon) *Talk to June about her presence at the garage *Examine Silk Hat (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: The Great Horatio) *See why Horatio was at the victim's garage *Examine Police Bludgeon (Results: O. Medina; New Suspect: Osgood Medina) *Confront Osgood over his investigation of the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Police Station (Clues: Police Report, Mug) *Examine Coffee Mug (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect: Hunter Sandoval) *Interrogate Hunter on his visit to the local police *Investigate Raised Car (Results: Tool Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Tool Box (Results: Rubber Gloves) *Analyze Rubber Gloves (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Photograph) *Ask Horatio about his meeting with the Mayor (Profile Updated: Horatio chews gum) *Interrogate June about her father and The Great Horatio (Profile Updated: June chews gum) *Examine Police Report (Results: Officer's Name; New Suspect: Maxwell Hardy) *Interrogate Maxwell over his report on the victim (Profile Updated: Maxwell chews gum) *Move on to Chapter 3! (Profile Updated: Horatio has access to rubber gloves and uses teeth whitener; June has access to rubber gloves and uses teeth whitener; Osgood has access to rubber gloves; Hunter has access to rubber gloves; Maxwell has access to rubber gloves) Chapter 3 *Investigate Commissioner's Desk (Clues: Newspaper, Medal Display) *Examine Medal Display (Results: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance (Results: Engine Oil) *Ask Maxwell why the victim vandalized his medals (Profile Updated: Maxwell uses teeth whitener) *Examine Newspaper (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Message (9:00:00) *Confront Osgood over his message to the victim (Profile Updated: Osgood chews gum and uses teeth whitener) *Ask Hunter about his thoughts on the victim (Profile Updated: Hunter chews gum) *Investigate Couch (Results: Pillow, Trash Barrel) *Examine Trash Barrel (Results: Ointment) *Analyze Ointment (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Pillow (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a police officer) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (8/9)! The Show Must Go On (8/9) *Investigate Local Police Station (Clues: Maxwell's Locker) *Examine Maxwell's Locker (Results: Opened Locker) *Examine Locker Contents (Results: Journal) *Analyze Journal (9:00:00) *See if you can get Maxwell to reveal the leader (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate TV Set (Clues: Trunk) *Examine Trunk (Results: Opened Trunk) *Inform the Chief of the leader's identity (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See if Hunter will be able to help out *Investigate Garage (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Newspapers) *Analyze Newspapers (6:00:00) *Ask Osgood about what he saw (Rewards: Commissioner's Cap) *Arrest the Great Horatio (All tasks must be done first) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville) Category:Featured Cases